(18) VauXseman - 2018 Alex y Piper
by Lefelux
Summary: Fic para mayores de 18 años. Pornografía. Dos capítulos donde las únicas protagonistas son Alex, Piper y el sexo entre ambas.
1. La norma

****Advertencia:** este fic tiene contenido **pornográfico** y los capítulos describirán escenas explicitas con dicho material. Por lo tanto este fic es acto para únicamente público adulto, +18.

N/A: ¡Hola a todxs! Sé que llevo mucho tiempo sin publicar nada… Pero finalmente he tenido tiempo para escribir, _–en este caso sobre Vauseman-,_ y aquí estoy una vez más. Quiero informar que por ahora este fic será únicamente de dos capítulos. Como siempre deseo que os guste y por lo menos pueda entreteneros.

* * *

 _ **01: "La norma".**_

—Nena, ven. Necesito que te sientes aquí.

Pidió Alex desde el sofá del salón de la casa en la que vivía con Piper.

— ¿Qué sucede? —quiso saber Piper mientras caminaba al sofá donde su novia la esperaba.

Cuando Piper se sentó en el sofá, Alex se puso de rodillas frente a las piernas de Chapman y cuidadosamente la desnudó de cintura para abajo.

— ¿En serio nena? —dijo una sorprendida y grata Piper cuando Alex le quitó la ropa.

—Totalmente en serio. Ahora acomódate…

Pidió Alex a tiempo que separaba las piernas de Piper y esta última se ponía cómoda.

— ¡Joder sí! —dijo Chapman al sentir en su clítoris el contacto de la lengua de Alex.

Escasos cinco segundos le bastaron a Vause para sentir en su lengua la humedad que brotaba del sexo de Piper, fue ahí cuando la morena comenzó a dar indicaciones...

—De acuerdo nena, ahora debes seguir mis instrucciones —dijo Alex—. Introduciré mis dedos en tu vagina y los moveré dentro de ti —explicó paso por paso—. Tienes prohibido contraer los músculos pélvicos. Si lo haces empezaré el proceso desde cero. ¿Entendido?

Excitada, Piper quiso informarle de algo.

—Vamos Alex… Sabes que eso es imposible para mí.

Con los dedos Vause pellizcó el clítoris de Piper causándole intencionadamente un poco de dolor, nada extremo.

— ¡Oh mierda! —Exclamó— ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa Vause!? —se quejó Piper aunque no cambió la posición de su cuerpo.

—Ahora mando yo —informó—. No puedes opinar mientras te doy instrucciones.

— ¡Que te follen Vause! —Volvió a quejarse pero esta vez aceptó la situación.

Las quejas de Piper volvían loca a Alex que estaba igual o más excitada que su novia, pero Chapman todavía no debía notaría… Vause era realmente buena ocultando sus emociones cuando ejercía el papel de dominante.

Después de chuparse sus propios dedos para lubricarlos, Alex penetró la vagina de Piper con el dedo medio y anular. Alternando el ritmo e intensidad, movió lo dedos hacia dentro y hacia afuera sin sacarlos por completo.

Vause pellizcó delicadamente un pezón de Piper provocándole más placer.

— ¡Joder, mierda! —exclamó una excitada Piper siendo consciente de que en breve incumpliría la única norma del juego.

La vagina de Piper estaba tan mojada que los dedos de Alex se deslizaban a la perfección.

Ahora el dedo pulgar de la mano libre de Alex presionó el clítoris de Piper la cual gritó liberando un sonoro gemido. Dicho gemido fue interrumpido milésimas de segundos más tarde por Alex que alejó ambas manos de la entrepierna de Piper.

— ¡No Alex! ¡No hagas eso Alex! —exclamó enfadada cuando perdió el contacto de las manos de su novia en mitad del placer.

—Has perdido —informó una orgullosa y maliciosa Vause.

Piper fulminó con la mirada a su novia.

—Sabes que necesito contraer mi vagina para correrme —dijo todavía molesta. Su sexo necesitaba urgentemente el contacto de Vause.

—Lo sé. Y podrás contraer tus músculos, pero solo cuando yo te lo diga…

— ¡Eso es injusto!

—Tienes razón —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Pero estás dispuesta a sufrir por placer ya que todavía no he escuchado nuestra palabra de seguridad…

Informó Alex volviendo a empezar el proceso. Esta vez Vause utilizó su dedo pulgar para deslizar la lubricación natural de Piper por su vulva y luego, con el mismo dedo, ejerció movimientos circulares contra su clítoris.

— ¡Oh Nena! —jadeó mientras luchaba con fuerza para no contraer su vagina.

—Esta es la última oportunidad que te doy —informó Alex disfrutando al ver en apuros a su novia—. Si mis dedos son apretados por tu delicioso coño, mi lengua atacará tu clítoris y me detendré justo antes de que puedas a correrte.

A duras penas Piper acató la norma mientras disfrutaba la penetración que los dedos de Alex ejercían en su vagina. Los movimientos eran a veces duros y rápidos, otras veces lentos pero constantes. Piper parecía tener controlada la situación, pero Alex era una diosa de la masturbación y provocó que Piper volviese a contraer los músculos pélvicos.

Alex dibujó otra sonrisa maliciosa, su chica había vuelto a perder y estaba a punto de recibir su castigo...

— ¡Mierda Alex! —exclamó una frustrada Piper cuando Vause volvió a sacar los dedos del interior de la vagina.

—Piper, has fallado por segunda vez… —informó con sonrisa pícara— ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, cierto?

Dijo mientras su boca atacaba con besos lentos la cara interna de un muslo de Piper.

— ¡Ni hablar! —informó Piper intentando alejar su sexo de la boca de Alex. Chapman no estaba dispuesta a que Alex la dejase a las puertas del orgasmo y por eso no quería que siguiera estimulando su clítoris.

Con ambas manos Alex inmovilizó las piernas de Piper y prosiguió besándole e incluso mordiéndole el muslo.

— ¡Alex! ¡No quiero que me des placer si vas a detenerte cuando esté a punto de correrme!

Todavía de rodillas en el suelo, Alex hizo contacto visual con Piper.

—Nena, te ves realmente caliente cuando te enfadas…

Dijo Vause y seguidamente sujetó con fuerza las manos de Chapman para comenzar a lamer su clítoris de la manera que más le gustaba a Piper.

— ¡Detente Vause! —gritó intentando zafar sus manos y muslos del agarre de Alex. Quería soltarse pero la lengua de su novia la estaba haciendo enloquecer de placer.

La palaba de seguridad _"rojo"_ todavía no había sido mencionada, por lo tanto el juego continuaba…

Mientras Piper intentaba zafarse del agarre le resultó inevitable no sentir espasmos de placer. Alex le estaba regalando un exquisito cunnilingus.

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Joder sí, sí! —gimió y gritó con fuerza cuando sintió como estaba a punto de sentir el orgasmo.

Alex se moría de ganas por interrumpir el momento y dejar sin orgasmo a Piper, pero estaba tan excitada que sobre la marcha cambió de decisión. Necesitó penetrarla así que Vause soltó las manos de Piper y sin dejar de lamer su clítoris utilizó dos dedos para penetrar el sexo.

El placer era tan fuerte que Piper depositó ambas manos en la cabeza de Alex y la pegó contra su sexo mientras suplicaba más.

Alex masturbó a su novia con ambos dedos mientras movía la lengua contra el clítoris de Piper. Esta vez Chapman contrajo su vagina pero Alex no se detuvo.

— ¡Sigue Nena! ¡No te detengas por favor! —Gritó Piper y seguidamente disfrutó del orgasmo que tuvo.

Más tarde Alex sacó lentamente los dedos del interior de la vagina de Piper y se sentó junto a ella. Vendría un segundo asalto sexual y decidió esperar algunos segundos para que Chapman retomase la normalidad de su frecuencia cardíaca.


	2. Buenos días

**N/A:** Hola a todxs. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Por ahora la historia pasa a ser finalizada, pero con el tiempo seguramente publicaré algún capítulo que pase por mi cabeza.

* * *

 **Capítulo 02: "Buenos días".**

Alex permanecía dormida, y lo hacía prácticamente desnuda ya que únicamente tenia puesto un tanga y un top.

Piper era consciente de que en menos de veinte minutos la alarma del despertador de Alex interrumpiría cualquier cosa que tendría entre manos, pero no pudo contener las ganas que sintió de despertar a su novia de manera especial…

Después de destapar a Alex, quien estaba bocarriba, Piper separó las piernas de Vause dejando un hueco y acomodándose de tal manera que su estómago quedó a la altura del sexo de Alex.

—Nena, necesito que te despiertes… —dijo Piper entre beso y beso por el cuello de Alex.

Muecas y cambios de posición de cabeza eran la única respuesta que dio una dormida Alex.

Acto seguido las manos de Chapman se colaron bajo el top de Alex para masajearle los pechos a su antojo.

Piper estaba caliente. Besar, toquetear y estimular el cuerpo de su novia la ponía todavía más cachonda.

Alternativamente Piper jugaba con ambos pezones de Alex, primero uno y después el otro. Tras varios segundos repitiendo el proceso, lamió uno de los pezones y después sopló produciéndole un escalofrió a su novia.

— _Pipes_ … —dijo Alex arrugando el ceño.

Después de abrir los ojos, Alex se encontró con un atípico, pero agradable despertar. Su novia besándola y manoseando su cuerpo…

—Buenos días amor —Dijo una sonriente Alex justo antes de morderse el labio inferior—. Veo que te despertaste juguetona…

Piper se encontraba besando y mordiendo el abdomen de Alex, pero cuando esta última le habló, levantó la mirada.

—Sé que tienes que descansar todo lo posible y no debí despertarte antes de tiempo, pero realmente necesité hacerlo… —se justificó Piper para después besar la boca de Alex de manera apasionada.

Alex entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de Piper mientras esta última le besaba la mandíbula y el cuello.

Sin dejar de besarla, con una mano Chapman separó el pedazo de tela que cubría el sexo de Alex para seguidamente presionar con el dedo pulgar el clítoris de la morena.

—Uhmmm _Pipes_ … —Gimió Alex a tiempo que se humedeció con la lengua el labio inferior después de sentir en su sexo el contacto directo con su novia.

A gatas sobre el colchón, Piper retrocedió hasta dejar su boca a la altura del sexo de Vause. Con ayuda de ambas manos le quitó el tanga y luego inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante pegando su lengua contra el cálido clítoris de Alex que volvió a gemir.

La lubricación en el sexo de Alex era buena así que Piper introdujo, al mismo tiempo, dos dedos en la vagina de Vause. Esta última arqueó la espalda mientras sus músculos se tensaban con cada penetración. La excitación y el placer aumentaban por segundos.

Sin cambiar mucho su postura, Chapman detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y llevó su brazo hasta la mesilla de noche que descansaba junto a la cama. Introdujo la mano en una de los cajones de dicha mesilla y sacó un vibrador. Luego retomó la postura inicial poniéndose cómoda entre las piernas de una impaciente Alex.

Después de besar varias veces la cara interna de un muslo de Vause, Piper deslizó la lengua por toda la longitud del duro e hinchado clítoris de la morena. El vibrador continuaba en una de las manos de Piper quien decidió que era hora de utilizarlo...

Pulsó el botón para encender el vibrador y seguidamente lo llevó hasta la entrada del sexo. Una vez allí empujó el vibrador y penetró suavemente. Piper contaba con lubricante pero al deslizar el vibrador en el interior de su novia fue consciente de que no necesitaba la ayuda de lubricaciones artificiales…

— ¡Mierda! —exclamó Alex para luego gemir de placer.

Mientras el vibrador hacía su trabajo en la vagina, la lengua de Piper se encargaba del clítoris de Alex.

Chapman sincronizó su lengua con las vibraciones del vibrador, cosa que parecía matar a Vause quien contraía fuertemente la vagina.

— ¡Voy a correrme nena! —Avisó Alex a tiempo que arañaba la espalda de Piper.

Con destreza Piper sacó el vibrador de la vagina para sustituir la penetración con sus dedos índice y corazón. Mientras eso ocurría, la mano libre de Piper programó la vibración más fuerte del vibrador para seguidamente pegarlo contra el clítoris de Alex quien no tardó en correrse mientras gritaba de placer.

— ¡Joder sí! —gritó Alex a tiempo que su espalda se arqueaba con fuerza mientras el orgasmo tomaba el control de todo su cuerpo.

Sin apenas diez segundos de tiempo, Pipes necesitó más… Su chica ya se había corrido pero ella no estaba dispuesta a parar.

— ¡Mierda Piper! ¿¡Que crees que haces!? —Exclamó una sorprendida Alex cuando notó que la lengua de Chapman atacaba nuevamente su clítoris.

Lejos de detenerse Piper agarró con fuerza los muslos de Vause para inmovilizarlos. Acto seguido mordió y estiró uno de los labios del sexo de Alex.

—Detente nena —pidió Alex a tiempo que intentaba alejar su sexo de la boca de Piper—, sabes que necesito un descanso para poder llegar…

Pero Piper no mostró ningún interés en parar. Esta vez aplanó la lengua contra el hinchado y rojizo clítoris de Alex y seguidamente lo succionó a su antojo.

— ¡Uhmmmm Pipes! —murmuró entre dientes luchando contra el placentero y doloroso cosquilleó que volvía apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Sin soltarle ambos muslos, Piper comenzó a lamer el clítoris de su novia. Alterando el ritmo y los movimientos consiguió que en apenas siete segundos Alex llegase al segundo orgasmo de la mañana.

— ¡Oh, joder! ¡Nena!

Gritó una temblorosa Alex al notar entre sus piernas uno de sus mejores orgasmos.

Segundos más tarde Piper lentamente lamió con extremada suavidad el clítoris de una exhausta Alex. Entre besos por el abdomen y el pecho, Piper llegó al cuello de Vause para luego besarlo varias veces mientras acomodaba y acoplaba su cuerpo al de su novia.

 **Fin**

* * *

N/A: esto ha sido todo por ahora en esta historia. Gracias por leer el fic.


End file.
